Choix
by Merry Moca
Summary: "Il ne pouvait pas faire un choix pareil. Pas alors qu'ils étaient au bord de repartir dans l'espace pour enfin terminer cette guerre. Pas alors qu'ils formaient vraiment un groupe uni. Une famille à leur façon. Il retint un soupir, alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Réfléchir, réfléchir, réfléchir."


La journée avait commencée de façon toute à fait normale. Enfin, comme pouvait commencer une journée normale lorsque l'on était en pleine guerre, et de retour sur Terre après une (trois) année dans l'espace, et ce avec des robots lions géants aliens, avec des aliens, et contre des aliens qui avaient envahis la Terre. Une journée normale, donc. Il s'était levé, avait pris un petit déjeuner (complètement, et délicieusement normal), et avait décidé de s'entraîner. Avec la menace des Galra et de ces robots pilotés par des Altéens, il fallait être prêt à tout. Et sans surprises, il avait trouvé Keith dans la salle d'entraînement. Les bonnes habitudes ne se perdaient pas, même de retour sur Terre. Dans un coin de la salle se trouvait aussi ce bon Cosmos, qui avait levé la tête quand il était entré, et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui pour lui gratouiller derrière les oreilles, le loup se téléporta sur lui pour se frotter à ses jambes.

« Oh oui, bon louloup. »

Cela suffit à attirer l'attention du leader de Voltron, qui rengaina ses lames et lui offrit un sourire.

« Tu viens t'entraîner un peu, Hunk ?

\- Ouais, si tu veux bien de moi ici.

\- Pas de soucis l'ami. »

Le loup se téléporta à côté de son paladin préféré, mais cette fois-ci venant le clouer efficacement et rapidement au sol, et ce sous l'hilarité d'Hunk.

« Il semblerait que Cosmos veuille que tu prennes une petite pause. Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

Entre deux assauts de coup de langue de l'animal, Keith lui annonça que cela faisait peut-être depuis 4h du matin qu'il était là. Ou avant. Et il était actuellement 9h. Hunk eut une pensée effroyable, mais auquel il était habitué depuis qu'il connaissait vraiment le pilote : Keith n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuner.

« Keith, tu viens avec moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je te fais un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom.

\- Et l'entrainement ?

\- Après ! L'estomac d'abord ! »

Et sans plus de mots, Hunk tourna les talons et partis d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine. Il ne s'occupa pas de savoir si le brun le suivait bien ou non, il comptait sur le loup pour l'aider dans sa dure besogne de l'amener prendre un bon repas. Mais il entendit au contraire les pas rapides du paladin rouge le rattraper, ainsi que Cosmos, se mettant à sa hauteur.

« C'est toi qui aurait dû être le chef de Voltron, tu as plus d'autorité que moi. Ou même que Shiro. »

Keith souriait, rigolait presque en lui disant ça, alors que le paladin jaune n'hésita pas à rire de la blague. Il ne pouvait clairement pas prendre la place de la tête, même s'il avait essayé au début, prendre des décisions pour les autres, piloter le Lion Noir, et tout autres choses que faisaient Shiro et Keith.

« Tu t'améliores en blagues, Keith.

\- Merci. »

Et c'était vrai. Depuis un moment, il pouvait noter les essais, les tentatives, et les réussites de son ami à sociabiliser. A s'intégrer. Et c'était génial. Il était différent de celui qu'il connaissait avant Kerberos, le loup solitaire, et celui qu'il était au début de Voltron. C'était vraiment cool. Parce que Keith était vraiment cool. Un vrai pote.

« Alors, tu voudrais quoi ?

\- Euh, j'ai pas de préférences. Comme tu veux.

\- Alors fais moi confiance, je vais te préparer un super petit déj' ! Aah, c'est bien pour ça que je suis content d'être revenu sur Terre.

\- C'est vrai que la nourriture, c'est autre chose que la bouillie verte de Caron. Même si on s'y habitue.

\- Ouais, mais on l'oublie bien vite, surtout quand on a droit à ça ! »

A peine arrivés à la cuisine, il était passé derrière le bar, Keith le suivant avec curiosité dans un endroit qu'il avait peu souvent eu l'occasion de visiter, mais qui était déjà devenu le repère du gentil géant. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point il bougeait avec aisance dans le domaine, sans fausses notes dans ses gestes.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ?

\- Hm ?

\- Depuis ta sortie de l'hôpital, avec tes parents… »

Hunk se figea, tournant lentement la tête vers le brun accoudé au mur, qui fuyait son regard.

« Tu essayes de me faire la conversation ?

\- Je prend des nouvelles, c'est tout. On était tous un peu occupés ces derniers jours, et après ce que tu m'as dit avant l'opération contre Sendak, je me disais que…

\- Keith, tu te sociabilises ! C'est de mieux en mieux ! »

Laissant sa casserole et sa poêle sur la plaque, il vint saisir les bras du paladin surpris – toujours surpris des marques d'affection spontanées – avant d'être saisi dans un câlin qu'il rendit maladroitement mais avec un pincement agréable au cœur.

« Je vais te faire le meilleur petit-déjeuner que tu as jamais mangé ! Lance a maintes fois approuvé !

\- Je te crois, l'ami. Si tu pouvais…

\- Oh oui, te lâcher. »

En chantonnant, Hunk reparti cuisiner, alors que Cosmos venait jeter un coup d'œil curieux à la nourriture.

« Tu n'y touches pas Cosmos, tu es sage !

\- Il est curieux par rapport à l'odeur.

\- Je vais lui préparer quelque chose aussi ! Ne t'en fais pas mon p'tit père ! »

\- Il semblait enchanté d'avoir du travail en plus, un sourire encore plus lumineux que le soleil sur les lèvres que quelques secondes auparavant.

« Mes parents vont bien, ils étaient un peu secoués après le sauvetage, mais ils ont vite repris du poil de la bête quand ils m'ont vu ouvrir les yeux. Ils m'ont cru mort, pendant quelques instants quand on s'est écrasés. Et moi je vais bien. Même très bien. Enfin, alors que nous sommes dans une guerre intergalactique contre deux camps maintenant. Ouais, je vais bien. Et toi ?

\- Oh, je vais bien aussi. Krolia et Kolivan sont revenus, avec pleins de bonnes nouvelles par rapport aux Lames. J'ai encore quelques bleus, mais dans l'ensemble ça va. »

Et alors qu'il entendait parler de la mère de Keith, Hunk eut une idée. Une idée géniale, selon son avis, dont il allait devoir parler à Lance et Pidge pour l'organiser, et surement avec le soutien de Shiro. Un repas de famille géant. Géant par la nourriture et par la foule qu'il allait y avoir. Pour célébrer la fin de la guerre. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ce serait juste extraordinaire.

« Hunk, redescend sur terre, tu fais brûler les œufs.

\- Oh, oups, pardon. »

Avec dextérité, il enleva la poêle pour verser le contenu dans une assiette. Dans le même mouvement, il continua de la remplir, alors que Keith commençait à loucher sur la pile de plus en plus importante que formait son petit déjeuner.

« Euh, Hunk…

\- Teu teu teu, tu vas manger tout ça et sans rien dire. Arrête de regarder ma nourriture comme si c'était de la gelée verte, tu vas adorer.

\- Meilleur que la cuisine de la Garnison ?

\- Tout est meilleur que la cuisine de la Garnison. Niveau nourriture terrienne, hein.

\- Ca me va alors. »

Avec un dernier éclat de rire, Hunk poussa l'autre paladin, l'assiette dans l'autre main, et amena le tout à une des tables vides du réfectoire. Il reparti en cuisine juste pour attraper le plat pour Cosmos.

« Et voilà pour vous, petit déjeuner made in Hunk. Bon appétit !

\- Merci Hunk. »

C'était drôle, il voyait une émotion dans les yeux de Keith qui l'étonnait. Alors que son ami apportait la première fourchette à sa bouche, il se rapprocha pour l'étudier d'un peu plus près, jusqu'à presque loucher par-dessus son plat. Non il ne rêvait pas. Avant que le paladin rouge ne commence à froncer les sourcils sur son étrange comportement, il l'avait bien vu.

« Keith, rassure-moi.

\- Hm ?

\- On t'a déjà cuisiné quelque chose, hein.

\- Oui… »

Il y eut un petit silence, Keith apportant une autre fourchette à sa bouche.

« Mais ?

\- Je crois que la dernière fois, en dehors de quand nous étions dans le château, c'était… »

\- Lentement, il posa sa fourchette dans son assiette. Cosmos releva le museau de sa gamelle, jetant un regard triste à son maître.

« C'était mon père. »

Et c'était bien la première fois qu'Hunk entendait parler du père de Keith. Il n'en parlait pas du tout, et il avait bien vu une fois arrivés sur Terre que personne n'était là pour lui. Il savait que Shiro avait une relation fraternelle avec lui, mais il n'avait qu'une vague idée de pourquoi. Parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout pensé au passé du paladin rouge.

« Ton père.

\- Il est mort quand j'étais jeune, je suis resté dans un foyer et dans des familles d'accueil jusqu'à ce que Shiro ne se porte garant de moi pour entrer dans la Garnison.

\- Oh. »

Il n'arrivait pas à dire plus de mots que ça. « Oh ». Un pauvre, malheureux, « Oh ».

« Désolé d'avoir plombé l'ambiance comme ça. Merci pour ça, c'est délicieux.

\- Oh, Keith. »

Et sans crier gare, il était pris dans une étreinte puissante, qui le souleva quelque peu du sol.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas idée de ce qui t'es arrivé.

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes, Hunk, vraiment. »

Il tapota doucement le dos du plus grand des deux, alors que celui-ci resserrait son étreinte. Cela expliquait tant de choses sur son comportement.

« Keith, je vais m'assurer que tu sois nourris correctement, chaque jour, chaque repas.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je peux me nourrir tout seul. Ce que j'ai quasiment fait entre le moment où je me suis fait renvoyer et le retour de Shiro.

\- Deux secondes Keith. Tu habitais où pendant ce temps ? »

Autre silence gêné, alors qu'il était toujours emprisonné dans les bras câlins d'Hunk.

« Tu te souviens de la « bicoque » où je vous ai amené ?

\- Ouais, la pauvre cabane dans le désert.

\- C'est ma maison. »

Cosmos se glissa à leurs côtés, posant son museau dans les côtes de Keith.

« Oh mon pauvre.

\- Mais pour le moment, j'ai un quartier ici.

\- C'est triste quand même, copain. »

Il le libéra de son étreinte, mais garda ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Je vais aider Shiro à m'occuper de toi. Je suis même prêt à lui laisser la partie câlin. Mais je m'occupe de la nourriture, et je te surveille aussi.

\- Je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul.

\- D'accord, je verrai ça avec Shiro. »

Avec un soupir digne de ceux qu'il sort à Lance quand celui-ci l'agace, il leva juste les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à son assiette, alors qu'Hunk était parti dans des organisations de garde du leader.

Son cœur continuait de se serrer agréablement.

XXX

« Une garde alternée de Keith ?

\- Oui, mais je m'occupe tout le temps des repas. Je l'ai toujours trouvé petit et fin, il faut que je m'occupe un peu plus de son équilibre alimentaire.

\- Je n'y vois pas de problèmes, tu lui en as parlé ?

\- Oui, et il n'a rien à dire à ce sujet.

\- Oh, je vois. »

Dire que Shiro n'était pas amusé par la situation serait le mensonge du siècle. Il avait déjà eu l'avant goût quelques minutes auparavant de la part de Keith, mais l'entendre de la bouche d'Hunk était autre chose. Même si voir son petit frère complètement mortifié par la situation était drôle. Très drôle. Il ne manquait plus que Lance et Pidge soient au courant de la situation pour qu'elle soit incontrôlable, mais encore plus drôle. Et cela lui faisait plaisir. Cela montrait bien à quel point l'équipe Voltron formait une famille à part entière, montrait à quel point ils faisaient attention les uns aux autres. En tant que leur ancien leader, et membre de cette famille, il était fier d'eux. Fier de ceux qui pour certains sont des soldats, d'autres juste de trop jeunes personnes, et pour lui des personnes à protéger. Eux, ils protégeaient la Terre. Lui, il les protégeait.

Et de temps en temps, il rigolait d'eux. Surtout de son solitaire, têtu, adorable petit frère. Rien de bien méchant, mais le voir interagir avec d'autres personnes que lui, c'était quelque chose. Notamment quand il commençait à s'ouvrir aux autres et qu'on apprenait à l'apprécier. Alors entendre parler Hunk de garde alternée, de remplumer le leader comme il se doit, c'était quelque chose. Et il n'aurait pas cru voir une telle préparation de la part d'une des jambes de Voltron. Tout était prévu de A à Z. Même si la situation était différente d'il y a quelques années, puisque Krolia était revenue sur Terre et que Keith pouvait très bien s'occuper de lui-même comme un grand.

« Alors comment on s'organise ? »

XXX

Il avait passé la plupart de sa jeunesse à voyager dans des familles d'accueils diverses et variées, et à rester au foyer d'accueil le reste du temps. On ne s'était jamais vraiment battu pour lui, pour le garder, alors il s'était habitué à être seul dans son coin, et ce jusqu'à ce que Shiro ne rentre dans sa vie. Puis Voltron. Mais là, c'était un tout autre niveau. C'était la toute première fois qu'il voyait, entendait des personnes se battre pour lui. Notamment quand c'était son frère et un ami (membre de la famille) qui se chamaillaient pour « sa garde ». Et que c'était embarrassant. Notamment quand les deux concernés discutaient devant sa mère. Krolia était tranquillement installée contre le mur, et les couvait d'un regard attendri et amusé. Avec les joues chaudes et bien rouges, il s'installa à ses côtés pour regarder ses deux camarades.

« Tu as de très bon amis.

\- Parfois, j'aimerai qu'ils se passionnent un peu moins pour moi. C'est compliqué… d'être au centre de l'attention de cette façon.

\- Je me doute bien.

\- Mais cela pourrait être pire.

\- Il pourrait y avoir tout le reste de l'équipe, n'est ce pas ? »

Il hocha la tête, s'appuyant sur le mur à son tour.

« Mais c'est… agréable. D'avoir une famille comme celle-là. Et je suis content que tu en fasses partie aussi, maman. »

Elle lui offrit un doux regard, hochant la tête, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Revoir son fils après tant de temps, et découvrir qu'il était devenu une si bonne personne, cela la rendait heureuse, si heureuse. Même si son père n'était plus de ce monde, et qu'elle aurait aimé rester plus longtemps auprès de lui. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, souriant tranquillement. Mais ils se tournèrent tous les deux quand un éclat de voix retentit entre les deux hommes au centre. De la part de Hunk.

« Comment on va s'occuper de Cosmos ? »

Elle rigola un peu alors que Keith posa doucement sa main sur son visage.

XXX

La journée avait continuée tranquillement. Enfin, si on exceptait les rires de Pidge et Lance qui avaient retenti dans les couloirs pendant plus de 20 minutes. Ils avaient été mis au courant de la « garde alternée de Keith », et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire de leur leader qui ne pouvait que regarder tel un spectateur la situation qui le concernait directement prendre une ampleur encore plus importante qu'il n'aurait cru. Sa mère avait été mise au courant dès le début, recevant d'Hunk une demande directe de pouvoir s'occuper du régime alimentaire du métis Galra. Et celle-ci avait apporté du sérieux en plus à cette situation générale qui ne voulait déjà rien dire de base. Mais enfin, il avait réussit à s'éclipser et échapper à ses protecteurs. Juste pour quelques instants, respirer.

Même s'ils avaient passé un an dans l'espace, à vivre ensemble, et qu'il côtoyait Shiro depuis un plus long moment, il y avait parfois quelques moments où il voulait être seul. Il savait qu'il s'était amélioré dans les relations avec autrui, mais il avait encore un peu de mal. Et il avait besoin de retrouver un peu son « désert ». Avec la façon dont toute l'attention s'était retrouvée sur lui aujourd'hui, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait eu un peu de mal à respirer. Son cœur s'était serré. Mais d'une bonne façon. C'était lié à l'impression d'être à sa place. Mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça. Il devait faire le point sur ses émotions un peu. Autant il savait que Shiro comprendrait, autant il avait des doutes sur Hunk. Ou du moins pas sans explications. Donc autant prendre la poudre d'escampette sans que personne ne le sache. Il avait alors décidé de se faufiler dans un endroit où personne ne le trouverait – c'est-à-dire pas dans la salle d'entraînement. Il s'était donc retrouvé dans ce qui semblait être les quartiers des invités. Il croisa ainsi les parents de Pidge, un des frères de Lance, et les parents d'Hunk. Ils avaient été sauvé quand la base avait été libérée des Galra, et depuis se reposaient à la Garnison avec leur fils, le temps qu'ils repartent dans l'espace. Il ne les avait que peu croisé, comparé à la famille Holt, mais il était déjà connu parmi eux. En même temps, ils avaient tous été présentés à la famille par le Paladin jaune. Mais ils été accompagnés par quelqu'un qui portait l'uniforme de la Lame. Keith haussa les sourcils, réfléchissant à qui Kolivan avait bien pu confier la garde des proches des Paladins de Voltron. Les parents Garnett le saluèrent gentiment, s'arrêtant pour prendre des nouvelles de lui. Il passa sous silence le dernier délire de leur fils, tout en gardant du coin de l'œil la quatrième personne – qui ne s'était pas présentée. Et que plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que non, Kolivan n'avait confié à aucune autre Lame que sa mère et lui-même la protection des humains pour le moment. Les deux adultes remarquèrent son trouble, et commencèrent à jeter des regards inquiets entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas les impliquer dans une situation aussi bizarre, pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Doucement, il fit glisser son poignard dans une main, bougeant petit à petit pour faire écran entre l'imposteur et les parents. Faisant passer son couteau devant sa poitrine, de façon à ce que l'inconnu ne le voit pas, il lança un regard à la famille devant lui, leur indiquant de fuir par là quand il attaquerait, et de donner l'alerte.

En un mouvement l'attaque se lança, sa lame ricochant contre l'arme de son adversaire, qui n'était clairement pas l'arme de base que devait porter une Lame. Ils échangèrent ainsi quelques coups, mais l'adversaire devait bien se rendre compte qu'il ne partait pas gagnant. Le Paladin Noir de Voltron n'était pas un adversaire facile, et ce n'était pas le plan prévu. Il devait juste s'infiltrer dans la Garnison, capturer des proches des Paladins, et repartir aussi discrètement que possible. Ils avaient prévu ce plan au moment où ils avaient abattu cette Lame et pris ses affaires. Et comme il n'était pas un pro dans les couteaux, puisqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à activer la lame, il avait laissé à ses compagnons l'arme – et il se rendait compte qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû, qu'il s'agissait peut-être du plan le plus foireux que des mercenaires comme eux avaient eu. Au moins, il n'avait pas eu affaire au grand gars avec le bras mécanique. Mais il était quand même tombé sur le deuxième plus gros morceau à éviter à tout prix. Il était verni, ma parole. Rapidement, trop rapidement, il se retrouva acculé, et il entendit une alarme retentir. Bon, et bien la mission était un échec.

Ou peut-être pas. Parce qu'il voyait au bout du couloir les deux adultes au teint sombre revenir. Et en jetant un regard à son ennemi, il savait qu'il les avait remarqués aussi. C'était sa chance. D'un mouvement rapide, il lança son arme vers eux, les déstabilisants sans les toucher. Avec une bourrade de son épaule, il repoussa le Paladin aux cheveux noir, et fila vers eux, sortant son pistolet pour les menacer en même temps. L'homme se mit devant sa femme, alors que la vraie Lame se reprenait très rapidement derrière lui. Mais il était trop tard. Il avait le canon de son pistolet sur le front de l'homme, le forçant à repenser à deux fois avant de retenter une attaque. Il eut un sourire derrière son masque, alors que la dernière goutte de transpiration venait s'échouer dans son cou.

« Vous allez me suivre bien gentiment. »

Et cela ne semblait pas plaire à tout le monde. Dommage pour eux. Avec une pression sur sa ceinture, le GPS intégré dedans indiqua à ses coéquipiers sa position pour qu'il soit récupéré avec sa belle prise.

XXX

Il connaissait la base, mais pas plus que ça. Ils n'avaient pas réussit à faire de repérage, alors il devait se fier au seul chemin qu'il avait emprunté entre la zone de largage et de récupération et maintenant. Mais il sentait l'effervescence aux alentours, et croisait même quelques personnes. Mais son costume faisait encore effet, et la présence du Paladin habillé en rouge ajoutait à la crédibilité de leur petit groupe. Et il continuait de sourire sous son masque, alors que ses prisonniers étaient bien plus neutres dans leurs expressions. Un, parce qu'il connaissait le champ de bataille, les deux autres parce qu'ils avaient connu pire il y avait quelques temps auparavant. Des adversaires honorables, vraiment. Mais il y avait une trop belle prime sur la tête des Paladins et des Lions de Voltron pour passer à côté. Ils pouvaient très bien se contenter de la prime sur un seul d'entre eux pour vivre confortablement jusqu'à la fin de leur vie et au-delà, mais l'occasion était trop belle. Le Paladin du Lion Noir en appât, avec la famille du Jaune ? Autant espérer plus d'un Paladin dans le filet. Une fois arrivés à destination, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le vaisseau furtif de ses coéquipiers pour s'échapper de là. C'était prévu pour 15 minutes après le déclenchement de la balise, il leur restait 5 minutes à attendre. Cinq pauvres minutes, et à eux le début de la richesse.

« Keith, papa, maman ? »

Si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas, avec l'arrivée du Paladin Jaune.

Il ne comprenait pas la situation. L'alarme avait sonnée il y a 10 minutes, indiquant un intrus, mais ils n'avaient trouvé personne. Juste noté la disparition de Keith, parti quelque part sans le dire à personne. Ce qui n'était pas si surprenant de sa part, mais il y avait trop d'enchaînements entre les évènements pour que ce ne soit pas bizarre. Et là, il trouvait Keith, ses parents, et une des Lames de Marmora à l'extérieur du bâtiment, sur une zone dégagée ? Trop bizarre. Cette situation ne sentait pas bon. Il fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il se rapprochait du groupe. Mais le regard que son compagnon lui lança lui confirma qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il avait son bayard sur lui, sa main prête à réagir et à l'attraper. Il y avait des moments où il avait peur. Des moments où il aimerait reculer, laisser les autres gérer le combat pour lui. Mais là, il s'agissait de sa famille, de son ami dont il s'agissait. Le craintif, maladif Hunk avait changé dans l'espace. Il avait gardé sa douceur, mais maintenant pouvait aussi prendre les armes pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

« Oh non, Paladin Jaune. Tu vas prendre ton bayard et me l'envoyer bien sagement. »

Mais il n'était pas au niveau de combattants comme Shiro ou Keith, alors cela se voyait un peu plus quand il sortait son arme. Ce n'était pas grave, il allait les sauver quand même. Doucement il posa son bayard au sol, et l'envoya à ce qu'il devina être une fausse Lame, qui la ramassa tout en dévoilant le pistolet qui menaçait ses parents et ainsi empêchait son ami de réagir.

« Et bien voilà qui m'arrange, avoir directement le deuxième Paladin. Je me demande alors si vous êtes encore utiles, mes amis les adultes. »

Il s'adressait directement à ses parents. Il les menaçait de se débarrasser d'eux. Pendant un instant le sang quitta son visage, avant qu'il ne revienne violemment. Ils étaient en guerre, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui pouvaient se passer. Mais il ne pouvait les tolérer. Qu'on s'attaque à une planète vivante et réduise son peuple en esclavage ? Non. Qu'on s'en prenne aux familles de personnes qui essayent de faire en sorte que le monde soit sauvé ? Non. Et pourtant, cela se produisait. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il allait cela se passer. Non.

« Petit Paladin Jaune, tu as le choix. Soit, je m'en prends à tes parents, et j'embarque ton ami en rouge. Soit je m'en prends à ton ami en rouge et j'embarque tes parents et toi. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors que ses parents ouvraient leurs bouches en un cri surpris, et que Keith ne torde sa bouche en une grimace agacée.

« Ce serait bien d'avoir la double récompense, mais là, ça va être compliqué de s'en sortir tranquillement. Alors je donne le choix du Paladin que vous voulez sauver. »

Il disait ça d'un ton tellement nonchalant, tellement détaché. Hunk était sans voix.

Et lui ne faisait que gagner du temps. Il préférait laisser tout le monde dans la réflexion, tourné vers autre chose que le ciel. Ses coéquipiers étaient en retard. Et il était tout à fait prêt à abandonner un des deux Paladins après tout il en restait trois, avec un bonus pour celui en noir. S'il pouvait en plus laisser le plus dangereux au sol, cela serait bénéfique pour eux.

Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il n'avait lu nulle part que la cible devait être forcément vivante pour toucher la prime. Son sourire s'agrandit. Un cadavre serait tout à fait honorable à ramener. Ils n'avaient juste qu'à décider de sacrifier le Rouge, ou les parents. Et lui se chargerait d'éliminer le Rouge après. Le bon plan. Devant lui se jouait un drame dont il se léchait les babines.

Hunk était devant une situation qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il voyait ses parents trembler dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais garder une posture digne. Quoiqu'il se passe, ils y feraient face, comme lorsqu'ils étaient prisonniers des Galra, en sachant leur fils dans l'espace pour protéger la galaxie. Et puis il voyait Keith. Il voyait la résignation dans ses yeux. Une lueur s'était déjà éteinte, les rendant plus sombres encore qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Et cela lui fit mal. Plus encore que de voir ses parents encore en danger par sa faute. Il n'était pas directement menacé, c'était sa mère qui se trouvait avec le pistolet contre son dos. Il pouvait soit sauver ses parents, soit sauver Keith. Et pour ce dernier, le choix était fait depuis longtemps. Il fallait qu'il sauve ses parents. Qu'il les fasse passer avant lui. Il préférait se sacrifier pour eux. Et c'était la double décision de son ami et du leader de Voltron qui brilla dans ses yeux quand leurs regards se croisèrent. C'était leur devoir de protéger les innocents. C'était son devoir de protéger sa famille.

Il ne pouvait pas faire un choix pareil. Pas alors qu'ils étaient au bord de repartir dans l'espace pour enfin terminer cette guerre. Pas alors qu'ils formaient vraiment un groupe uni. Une famille à leur façon. Il retint un soupir, alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Réfléchir, réfléchir, réfléchir.

« Hunk, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. »

La voix de Keith était arrivée à ses oreilles, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Sa décision était prise.

« Vous allez quand même tuer Keith si je choisis mes parents, n'est ce pas ? »

Le masque miroita un instant, alors qu'un rire monta dans les airs.

« Bien deviné, petit Paladin Jaune.

\- Et vous attendez que vos amis viennent vous chercher ici, mais ils sont en retard. »

Le rire se fit plus hésitant.

« Toujours bien deviné, c'est qu'on est fort à ce petit jeu.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu. »

Il avança d'un pas. L'inconnu recula d'un pas. Sa voix montait, de plus en plus forte. Son rire diminuait, de plus en plus faible. D'où venait ce changement d'attitude ?

« Tu sais très bien que je peux tuer ta chère mère si je le veux là ? Alors recules !

Nous sommes en guerre. Tout arrête d'être un jeu. Tu as décidé de te frotter aux Paladins de Voltron ? Aux humains ? Alors attends-toi à un sacré retour de bâton ! Nous ne nous laisserons pas faire. Nous allons faire cesser cette guerre !

Je comprend rien à ce que tu dis, je veux juste ma récompense. Recul ! »

Il s'arrêta, alors que l'assaillant poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'est qu'il était effrayant quand il était énervé. Il entendit alors un bruit de moteur au dessus de lui, et sa bonne humeur revint. Ils étaient là. Ils avaient gagné.

« Et bien, je crois que notre petit voyage va commencer. »

Il pointa alors son pistolet en direction de Hunk.

« Moi qui pensait que j'allais buter le rouge, tu m'as un peu trop fait peur. Sans rancunes, petit Paladin Jaune.

\- Sans rancunes, imposteur. »

Laisser un Paladin Noir sans entraves, et sans le garder dans son champ de vision était une très mauvaise idée. Surtout en connaissant la rapidité d'action du Paladin en question. L'ennemi se fit faucher avant qu'il n'ai pu réagir, et se retrouva au sol menacé par deux épées sur sa gorge. Et maintenant qu'il avait les yeux levés sur le ciel, il remarqua que ce n'était pas le vaisseau qu'il attendait qui faisait de l'ombre sur le groupe de façon statique. Et maintenant qu'il regardait bien l'ombre et faisait attention au bruit, ce n'était pas du tout un vaisseau classique. Plus un Lion Rouge pas spécialement content. Et il devinait bien que d'autres Lions allaient suivre. Alors il leva les mains en signe de reddition, s'avouant vaincu.

XXX

« Entendre l'alarme sonner, se disperser pour savoir où était le problème, avoir un signalement d'un vaisseau non identifié dans la zone aérienne, et ne toujours pas avoir de nouvelles de vous deux ? Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Rajoute à ça que Rouge faisait un drôle de grognement au fond de mon esprit…

\- Merci les gars. »

Les mercenaires appréhendés, ils avaient enfin pu se reposer un peu. Ses parents avaient été un peu malmenés, surtout par l'ultimatum, mais ils allaient s'en remettre. Par contre, il fallait une petite discussion entre lui et Keith. Et peut-être même avec Shiro aussi. Alors qu'il étreignait ses parents, du coin de l'œil il voyait Krolia, Kolivan et Shiro rassemblés autour du métis, qui avait un air grave. Il devait faire un rapport sur cette fausse Lame, et pas du tout sur le choix qu'Hunk était poussé à faire. Lance et Pidge faisaient le leur, non sans poser une main sur le large dos de leur ami pour le rassurer.

« Hunk, ça va ?

\- Moi ouais, mais…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Ses parents le lâchèrent, et regardèrent comme lui en direction du deuxième petit groupe qui commençait à se disperser, les deux Lames partant dans une direction et laissant les deux humains ensemble. Alors Hunk laissa là son propre groupe, ses parents s'occupant de retenir les deux autres Paladins, ainsi qu'Allura et Caron qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Shiro le vit arriver avec des yeux quelques peu surpris, alors que Keith croisa savamment les bras sur sa poitrine tout en évitant soigneusement son regard.

« Keith…

\- Pourquoi tu as hésité comme ça ? »

Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix. C'était posé comme une simple question, qui attendait simplement une réponse. Mais cela eut le don de faire soupirer le colosse au cœur de guimauve, les yeux tristes.

« Parce que tu fais aussi parti de ma famille, Keith.

\- Je ne compte pas autant que tes parents. Tu ne peux pas sacrifier tes parents pour moi. »

Ses mots n'avaient aucune intonation. Il se contentait de parler, et de regarder au loin. Il croisa le regard d'un Shiro qui ne comprenait pas la situation, et hésitant à intervenir. Il leva sa main en signe d'apaisement, lui signalant qu'il avait la situation en main.

« Keith, je n'avais pas à faire un choix entre vous tous. C'était son plan de gagner du temps, et au final il s'en saurait pris à toi.

\- Tu n'as pas tout de suite deviné ses plans. Tu as hésité.

\- Keith…

\- Ne refais plus ça. »

La claque avait fusée, son bruit résonant dans la pièce alors que le silence se faisait. Hunk n'était pas une personne violente. Alors c'était plus qu'étonnant de le voir agir comme ça. Keith en était le premier surpris, alors qu'il posait le bout de ses doigts sur la zone touchée. En réalité, il n'avait pas frappé fort, seul le bruit était impressionnant.

« Keith, tu es important pour moi. Tu es important pour nous. Il y a des personnes pour qui tu comptes énormément. Tu as retrouvé ta mère. Tu es avec ton frère. Tu as trouvé une seconde famille avec Voltron. Alors, arrête de faire penser que tu n'es rien. S'il te plait… »

Shiro, dont l'action avait tout aussi surpris que le plus petit, affichait maintenant un petit sourire, notamment à l'évocation des personnes qui aimaient cette tête de mule qui était bel et bien son petit frère. Et son sourire continuait de grandir quand Hunk, se rendant compte de son acte, commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Maintenant, je réclame un câlin ! Et pas de protestations ! »

Et il enveloppa un Keith toujours aussi surpris, mais qui bien vite se détendit – autant qu'il pouvait se détendre dans une étreinte surprise venant même le rendre en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il alla même jusqu'à nicher son nez dans le cou du plus grand, y cachant la légère honte et l'embarras de son visage. Et il espérait que son ami n'entendait pas les battements de son cœur un peu trop rapides, alors qu'il était heureux d'être là. Surtout quand il sentit deux mains différentes dans son dos, une personne venir se nicher à leur côté, et une autre poser une main sur son épaule gauche.

« Oui, vous comptez pour moi aussi. Et je sais que tu aimes tes parents, et que tu viens de les retrouver. Et j'ai pensé… »

Sa voix était étouffée, de façon que seul Hunk puisse l'entendre.

« T'en fais pas copain, on va tous s'en sortir. Pas de choix à faire. On va terminer cette guerre, et célébrer tout ça ensemble. Je veux faire un repas pour tous. De quoi nourrir toutes nos familles. Sans avoir une absence à l'appel. »

Il hocha la tête simplement. Et l'affaire se termina comme ça. Deux jours après, ils partaient dans l'espace pour finir cette bataille qui durait depuis trop longtemps.


End file.
